Landon
'Dr. Landon Langdon '''is a main character in the eighth and ninth seasons, Insinuation and ''Hellfire, as the doctor of Sawyer Gulch. He made his first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch." Appearances ''Insinuation'' Landon made his first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch," the premiere episode of Insinuation. He is the town doctor, and sometimes coroner. He formed an initial friendship with Austin and later found him missing and his office ransacked. Landon takes it upon himself to conduct his own secret investigation into Austin's disappearance, teaming up with his long-time crush, Sabrina. Together they find Austin alive in Huckleberry Mine. Starting in "Dead in the Ground," Sabrina, Austin, and Landon formed a secret alliance in which only the three of them know of Austin's survival. They devised a plan to hide a corpse in Austin's place in case the Killer came back for him. Landon is friends with the town mortician, Alice Stall. In "Death Den," Landon starts treating Isobel. She suffers from depression. He leaves one of his treatments in "Shadows" to attend to Bryce, a "victim" of a fire in the law office. He castigates Bryce for continuing his affair with Christie. Landon and Sabrina also realize that Austin is missing, unaware he is having sex with Natalie. In "Cardiff," he accidentally kisses Sabrina, who rebuffs him. When Isobel Sterling descends deeper into her depression, Landon goes to help her. She confides in him that she outed her gay son, who was then seemingly murdered in hate crime on Festival Day. Landon is the only one who knows this secret. Landon confronts both Natalie and Austin about their scandalous affair in "Love Letters" and tries to guilt both into breaking off the affair. While Natalie is belligerent and stubborn, Austin breaks down after reading letters from his wife and does indeed break up with Natalie. Landon finds the murder scene of his close friend, psychiatrist Dr. Linda Hartigan, in "Scarlet Suit." He vows to the Sheriff and Deputy that he won't let someone else die. In the following episode, Landon, Austin, and Sabrina realize the body they took almost a month back was that of Jet Sterling's. When the family goes looking for it, Landon and Austin embark on a mission to find the Killer before Austin is found alive. In "You Shouldn't Be Here," Landon and Sabrina work with the town to deduce the Killer's identity. They are shocked to discover it is Father Kelly. It is hinted they will begin a romantic relationship. In "Aragon," Landon visited Isobel again, who was going back into her depression. She confessed she saw the murderer the night Jet Sterling died and that the Killer wore a distinct silver pendant. Landon had Isobel draw the pendant while he told the Sheriff. Isobel was killed in his absence. Landon went with Austin and Bryce to Gulch County Prison to visit the Father and question him about Isobel's death. In "Still Alice," Landon is heartbroken by Alice's death. He is yanked out of mourning when Ophelia trusts Landon with finding the Killer while she escapes town. She leaves him her computer password and a variety of evidence. Together with Sabrina, Landon begins to suspect that Katherine is the Killer. In "Checkerboard," he and Sabrina learn of the plot behind the killings and go off to arrest Katherine, unknowingly that she is not the Killer. He and the rest of Sawyer Gulch was evacuated to Boot Hill in "Sin." ''Hellfire'' Landon returned in the season premiere of the ninth season, "Blown Away." He was one of the eleven volunteers to aid in the FBI's investigation. He and the others were taken to the Scorpion Trail Resort in Love, Arizona. He confessed to his friends that Theo Langdon is his brother, much to their surprise. Part of the story behind Theo and Landon's estrangement was illustrated in "Bleeding Out;" Landon and Theo's ultra-conservative parents were active campaigners in the fight against gay marriage in Arizona. Theo told his father and was disowned. When he came out to his mother, she died three days later from heart failure. But Landon always blamed Theo for breaking her heart. Landon and Theo forgive each other in "Outside" and go to Torrance in search of a missing FBI vehicle. En route, they find Katherine's lockbox. In "Titanium," he and the others celebrate the end of the Torrance Case. In "Born to Die," Cas, Theo, Sabrina, and Landon go to Key West, Florida to investigate the disappearance of Katherine Devereaux and her family. They locate the four children in the basement of their elementary school. Afterward, the eldest child reveals their kidnapper to be Bryce Johnston. In the Where Are They Now Segment, Landon married Sabrina and had three children. Character Namesake Landon's name is one of the producer's personal favorites. His surname is a joke to the first name being similar to famous literary character Robert Langdon. Costume Landon wears a white button-up, brown slacks, and grey shoes. His hair is tidy and brown. Trivia *Landon was initially devised to be the best friend of the main protagonist. However, as writing developed, Landon quickly became the main protagonist. Austin instead became a deuteragonist. *Because of Landon's popularity, it is likely that he will assume storytelling duties once Series D ends. **However, after "Bleeding Out" aired, his fall in popularity may very well see him out of contention for the position. *Landon is the only main character from Series D to appear twice in the intro, but have his title card to remain the same. Category:Characters Category:Insinuation Characters Category:Hellfire Characters